The City That Wasn't
by Kodiak Bear Country
Summary: [COMPLETE]Another planet contacts the SGC seeking an alliance, but shortly after SG-1 visit the city, they realize getting home might be a problem.
1. Contact

**The City That Wasn't**

* * *

**Chapter One **

**Contact**

* * *

It was night in the SGC, twenty-some levels below ground. Crewmen manned stations in a sleepy-hushed way, despite the fully lit overhead lighting. Internal biological clocks resisted artificial attempts at disguising the time.  
  
General Hammond was sitting tiredly at his desk, typing last minute reports, before hoping to escape home for a few hours of normalcy and rest. He sometimes wondered if this was worth it, but the thoughts only lingered briefly before common sense asserted it was. All the pain, frustration, and angst...he'd do it over again. They had made a difference; saved lives, freed people, and were building a future for Earth.  
  
He paused in his work, letting his eyes drift to a picture of his grandchildren, smiling at the memory of the day the picture was taken. It had been a rare family picnic, the sun kissing the Earth with a summer's love, and the soft promise of all good things to come. It had also been shortly after the deadly waltz with the event horizon of a black hole. It was a shame that it often took a close call to appreciate life, but that was how it went. He had hugged them a little tighter that day.  
  
"Unscheduled off-world activation!"  
  
Hammond's head jerked up; alarmed. All teams were in and accounted for and they weren't expecting any visits from their allies. He pushed back from his desk and headed into the command center of the SGC, the control center where the gate was dialed, and iris commands issued.  
  
"Sergeant, any ID?" He asked the airman on duty.  
  
The airman was new to the SGC and had gone through weeks of training under the main technician, Walter. Roberts was his name, and he was still as nervous as a skittish cat.  
  
"No Sir." His eyes were watching the gate anxiously as the puddle of blue shimmered behind the iris, reflecting against the rear metal wall in the embarkation room.  
  
He frowned, pondering the cause. It could be any one of their many enemies. In their years exploring the galaxy they had made more than a few. They had been contacted once, but that had ended...badly. Still... "Check for any signals." He ordered.  
  
"Sir?" Roberts turned away from the gate long enough to look uncertainly at Hammond.  
  
Hammond gestured at the controls, "Signals, Airman, radio...in case some one is trying to contact us." He explained, more patient than he felt.  
  
Roberts nodded, not exactly understanding, but began to punch what he remembered as being relevant controls. Within moments the computer display was scrolling a signal, a low-band frequency, unused by any one known to the SGC.  
  
"Get Major Carter up here." He ordered, "And Dr. Jackson."

* * *

"They call themselves the Uk'Tak'an. It's a planet we tried dialing previously, but were unable to establish a lock." Daniel handed out MALP pictures and telemetry to the rest of the members of SG-1 seated around the briefing table, and General Hammond. "Surprisingly, they speak English, or a variant close enough for language to not be a barrier."  
  
"How did they get our address?" Jack was looking at the pictures of a beautiful wooded area around the gate, a rising city in the background, and a man who looked so ordinary he could've passed for his next-door neighbor.  
  
Daniel slid into the seat beside Sam, "A common friend."  
  
"Did he not say who this common friend was?" Teal'c asked, skepticism thick in his body language.  
  
Daniel fidgeted uncomfortably, "Not exactly."  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean-_not exactly_?"  
  
"He didn't want to say."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Daniel hardened his stare, "I don't know Jack, why don't you ask him?"  
  
"Colonel...Dr. Jackson." Hammond warned, "It's something to keep in mind. What else can you tell us?"  
  
"Apparently they are seeking allies against the Goa'uld. They invited us to open discussions on trade and treaty negotiations."  
  
"We don't know anything about them, doesn't this strike you as a little odd?" Jack pressed. This whole thing felt off.  
  
Daniel regarded Jack, "As odd as us walking through a gate and being flung across the galaxy to other planets, recruiting allies against an enemy that lives as a parasite inside other human beings."  
  
_Good point_. "This isn't about us." Jack said instead.  
  
"Sir, I think Daniel's right. We can't blame them for doing exactly what we are. I think we should give them a chance." Sam shared the Colonel's wariness, but she also agreed with Daniel's belief in giving the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"I trusted you on nothing more than your word O'Neill." Teal'c added, not entirely certain he trusted these Uk'Tak'an anymore than his friend, but accepting that there was no reason to not give them an opportunity to prove themselves worthy of an alliance.  
  
"I don't want another Euronda." Jack finally admitted, not wanting to dredge up a particularly painful episode.  
  
Hammond smiled kindly, "No one does Son...you'll go into this one with your eyes open and your ears wide. See what they've got and get a handle on their world."  
  
Jack sighed, he was outvoted, and they were probably right, but he was still smarting from too many missions gone wrong. "Eyes open, Sir." He said.  
  
Hammond stood, "Good luck people." He prayed the mission would be a success- an _uneventful_ success.

* * *

Jack stumbled out of the wormhole, uncommonly losing his balance as he was surrendered from the gate onto the new world. He got his feet under him and wondered what was the reason for the rough deposit. He looked behind to see Carter and Daniel suffer a similar fate then Teal'c managed to exit without a break in his stride.  
  
"Rough ride." He commented.  
  
"What was that...did we go through another sun?" Daniel asked, looking at the sky with a tinge of apprehension.  
  
Carter shook her head, "Think the gate needs to be calibrated. I noticed it was getting a little off last time."  
  
"Calibrated?" Jack repeated, incredulous, "You're joking, right?"  
  
"It's minor, nothing more than a rough ride. Do you remember our first trip or two?" Sam pulled at a loose buckle, unconcerned.  
  
"It's _minor_." Jack mimicked to Daniel.  
  
Teal'c straightened his staff weapon, "Were we not supposed to be met by this...Ka'ta?"  
  
Daniel frowned, looking at the clearing beside the gate, "Yes, we were."  
  
"Maybe he's running late." Jack was taking careful appraisal of the situation, watching for any sign of their friend Cat.  
  
"We could head towards the city?" Carter offered a suggestion, not really wanting to stand around waiting for their escort.  
  
Jack was going to take a vote on it, but they were alerted by an approaching presence by the rustling of undergrowth being disturbed by feet. Jack gestured for his team to be ready, and he stood, arrow-head straight and primed.  
  
A figure he recognized from the MALP picture stepped into the open area, arms wide in greeting, "Hello...people of...the Tauri." He said, haltingly, and uncertain.  
  
Jack looked him over while his military background ran a constant mental commentary. This man was an administrator, soft, and unaware. He didn't seem overly concerned about the weapons SG-1 was toting, nor bothered to take note of their position and tense stances. He did have a friendly face, an open face. Still, he seemed nervous, although that could be chalked up to meeting people from another planet.  
  
"Back at you." Jack greeted, only slightly relaxing his grip on his P-90.  
  
The man seemed momentarily tossed, "Back...?"  
  
Daniel stepped forward, "He meant hello." He purposely shoved into Jack with a shoulder- a personal message; _behave_.  
  
"I'm Ka'ta. We are pleased to make contact." He offered a hand.  
  
Jack intercepted the hand, taking Ka'Ta's before Daniel could do so, his own personal message back; _I'm in charge_. "Pleased to meet you Cat."  
  
Daniel sighed. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill." He leaned around Jack to gesture towards Carter, "Major Sam Carter...and Teal'c." The Jaffa towered behind Sam.  
  
Ka'ta regarded the Jaffa with unease, "He is..."  
  
"...A Jaffa." Jack finished for him, "He's a good guy."  
  
"He rebelled against the false gods and fights to free his people." Daniel explained further, throwing expansive hand gestures meant to get his point across.  
  
Jack could tell Ka'ta wasn't exactly comforted but he nodded, "I see."  
  
They stood awkwardly, waiting for Ka'ta to explain where to go from here. The man flushed when he realized he had lost his train of thought, "I'm sorry...would you please come with me? I'll take you to my city where we may begin discussions."  
  
Daniel shot a look at Jack, seeing if the mission was a go. Jack inclined his head slightly in the affirmative. He smiled, "That would be fine Ka'ta. We look forward to meeting your people."  
  
"Good...good." Ka'ta then grinned exuberantly, as he realized the initial hard part of meeting the strangers was completed, "This way please." He indicated for them to follow him into the woods where he had emerged from previously.  
  
"We're off to see the wizard..." Jack mumbled, quietly, so only his team could hear.  
  
"There's no yellow brick road." Daniel whispered back.  
  
"Use your imagination." 


	2. Bad News

Author's Note: Rhuarc, this whole story was thought up based off of your comments on the other story. You wanted something bigger...more dramatic. This one is going to hopefully deliver! Thanks for the reviews and feedback, it's much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**Bad News**

* * *

Jack fell back, eventually letting Daniel pull ahead with their host, Ka'ta. Sam followed close on Daniel's heels, with Teal'c in the rear close to Jack. They had been walking for over an hour, the ordinary trees obscured the view of the city, which meant Jack had no real sense of how close they were to arriving.  
  
He wiped a line of sweat trickling a dusty path down the side of his face, surprised at how warm it was getting. Their MALP telemetry had suggested a temperate climate, but it felt like the temperatures were inching up out of temperate into hot.  
  
He was verging on asking how much farther, an adult version of _are we there yet_, when he saw the trees thin ahead, and saw glimpses of the city through the gaps between the broad aged trunks. He was filled with a charge of anticipation and readiness. Soon he'd get a handle on these people. Good or bad, he'd know shortly.  
  
"O'Neill, I believe there is a welcoming festivity."  
  
"Party, Teal'c...its party." He corrected, lips twitching into a partial grin.  
  
Teal'c inclined his head, "As I said."  
  
Jack saw what Teal'c was talking about. There was a large gathering of U'Tak'ans standing at a clear demarcation line that separated the forest from the city. The wild undergrowth came to an abrupt stop, an artist's pen couldn't have drawn it straighter, and it was replaced with a verdant tamed version of grass, perfectly trimmed and kept, with no blemishes that he could see.  
  
Jack quickened his pace, leaving Teal'c to cover their backs, and stepped up with Daniel and Ka'ta. "A lot of people just to say hi."  
  
Ka'ta looked surprised to see the numbers, as much as they were, "I'm sorry. Word of your arrival must have gotten out."  
  
"Your people are comfortable with travelers from the Stargate?" Daniel asked.  
  
Ka'ta paused, "Most are."  
  
Jack wasn't happy at the implications of that. If most were, that meant that some weren't. "Most." He repeated, under his breath, though he saw Daniel heard him.  
  
Jack took a few moments to observe the city. He couldn't shake the impression that it was like one of those cities in a snow globe. For one, everything was white. White walls, white streets...but the effect of that distinct line where the city began, curved around, and gave a very circular and independent feel, as if you could lift the city up, separate from anything else around it.  
  
The city itself reminded him a great deal of the floating Nox city, with tall spires towering into the cerulean sky. Despite his normal cynicism, he found himself being impressed. This didn't strike him as a city full of danger, but appearances could be deceiving.  
  
"You like?" Ka'ta was watching him carefully, a smile at the corner of his mouth.  
  
He did, really, "Yes."  
  
"It's amazing." Daniel said.  
  
"Beautiful." Carter added.  
  
Teal'c said nothing, but he wasn't unaffected, instead letting his silence say what he felt. Chulak had never seen the like of this planet, and anything he had seen, had usually been ground to dust under the tyranny of the Goa'uld.  
  
They were now confronted by the horde of people, true to Ka'ta's earlier assessment, most seemed eager to meet them and touch. Jack winced as a hand drug across his sleeve, replaced by another fingering his patch. He backed up, "Nice to meet you...folks." He tried to keep himself from backing away too much.  
  
Daniel was grinning, in his element, and relieved to have a friendly welcome instead of weapons jabbed in their prospective faces, "Hello."  
  
Ka'ta let the greetings take place for a short time, then intervened, "Go home! Please! You'll get chances to meet them further tonight at the celebration!"  
  
_Celebration_? Jack turned to Daniel.  
  
Daniel shrugged; he didn't know what Ka'ta was talking about either. There hadn't been any mention of a celebration in their talks through the MALP.  
  
Jack filed behind Daniel and Ka'ta, Carter behind him and then Teal'c. They walked through the alabaster city, boots clicking on some type of marble pavement. It probably wasn't marble but it had the same shiny-hard exterior. This was a city straight out of a fantasy novel, a Minas Tirith of Gondor from Tolkien's imagination. Jack had read it once, in high school, for a literature class.  
  
They hadn't gone far when he guessed they were in the middle of the city, which meant it was a diminutive city. He beckoned for them to enter a door to their right. It led into one of the taller white buildings, a single emblem marring the pristine edifice. Jack led the way, senses alert, but his eyes discovered no sign of deception.  
  
The interior was similar to the exterior, utilitarian but beautiful. Furniture was variations of the simple white that draped most of the city. There were bright spots of green with liberal use of plants. It felt...open...airy, and welcoming. Jack found himself relaxing. Maybe Daniel had been right this time. Maybe this city wasn't harboring some evil secret waiting to gobble them up when they least expected it.  
  
"How old is your city?" He asked.  
  
"Old?" Ka'ta looked to Daniel.  
  
"The age...how long has your city stood?" Daniel explained, craning his head to take in the entire scope of the room.  
  
"Many many generations Colonel." Ka'ta answered, a proud visage as he remembered ancient events.  
  
"Many?" Jack pressed.  
  
"More than could be recorded." Ka'ta stepped in the lead again, and began walking down a corridor.  
  
SG-1 followed, silent. They were led into an expansive room, big but in a closed way, unlike the foyer of the building. There was a large rectangular table situated in the middle, with practical chairs stationed around.  
  
"If you would, please be seated, I'll let the others know we are here." Ka'ta didn't wait to see if they sat, but left them alone, in search of his fellow Uk'Tak'ans.  
  
"Impressive." Jack said, pulling a chair, and settling into it gingerly.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c finally spoke, and following Jack's example, took a seat to his right. Carter and Daniel sat as well.  
  
"They seem very friendly." Carter was looking around the room. There wasn't much to see, the furniture and plants, some windows were fixed into the walls, though she couldn't imagine there would be much to see, as they were still on the first floor.  
  
"Feel better about this mission Jack?" Daniel noticed his friend had relaxed his grip on the P-90 and no longer held himself at military attention.  
  
"A little." Jack shifted in the chair, and let his weapon relax at his side. He was a little surprised they had been allowed to keep their weapons with them, not standard for most meet and greets. Usually as a sign of trust they were required to relinquish their guns, staff weapons, zats...whatever they had been armed with. "Afraid this is too good to be true."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Ka'ta and his buddies, five of them. They took seats opposite SG-1, and Ka'ta proved an adept host, and introduced the men in turn. Sam noticed there were no women present and hoped it wasn't a sign of the general hierarchy of the city.  
  
Jack tried to make the names stick in his own way; Tak'a became Tak, Kra'lla became Craw, Li'tut was Liliput, Has'at became Hat, and Far'at...fat. He probably shouldn't use the nicknames out loud. He heard something about them being the ruling council of the city, which he wondered on the name.  
  
"What is the name of your city?" He asked, curious, there seemed to be a definite pattern in naming.  
  
"Am'at'al'tak'an." Ka'ta answered, pronouncing the name so quickly Jack wondered what he had just said.  
  
"AmTrak." He muttered.  
  
Ka'ta smiled again, bemused, "Am...Trak?"  
  
"It's easier for us to say Ka'ta." Daniel answered smoothly.  
  
"What do you people want from us?" Jack asked, ready to get into the nitty gritty of the reason for their visit.  
  
"What Colonel O'Neill means, is we hope we can come to a mutual agreement for trade between our two peoples." Daniel stepped on Jack's toe.  
  
Jack shot a dirty look at Daniel, but didn't say anything.  
  
Ka'ta didn't seem phased by the wordplay, "We have an ore you need, tri...nit...ium?"  
  
"Trinium?" Carter corrected, hopeful.  
  
"Yes...trinium."  
  
Carter breathed out, "Sir..."  
  
"I know Carter." Jack didn't take his eyes of Ka'ta, "Who told you we needed trinium?"  
  
"A friend, Colonel. They asked we not reveal their assistance in this manner." Ka'ta shot a nervous look at his five other council members.  
  
"Ah...I see." But he didn't, and he didn't like subterfuge. "What do you want in return?"  
  
"Medical help."  
  
Daniel jerked slightly in his seat, "Medical help? Your people look healthy?"  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving, Dr. Jackson." This was Craw talking. He was older than Ka'ta, his hair long and white, of course, Jack thought. Everything was white. It was starting to give him a headache.  
  
"You didn't mention anyone being sick." He said, irritated, and mildly concerned, "Is it contagious?"  
  
Craw laughed, but it was a hollow sound, "No Colonel. It isn't contagious. Our people are suffering from a genetic condition....a cellular breakdown, if you will. Our best researchers have been unable to find a solution."  
  
"How long?" Carter asked, looking fascinated but slightly ill at the thought of some kind of disease causing these people to degenerate.  
  
"Once the mutation becomes obvious, the individual has five to seven of your...days?" Craw floundered with their time frames.  
  
Jack wondered how he knew what one of their days was, but he filed that away for later, "How many are affected?"  
  
"Currently one-eighth of our population, but it is spreading fast." Ka'ta spoke up, his face a somber picture of pain; "It is irreversible, as much as we know."  
  
_Damn_, "No offense to you folks, but what if we can't help?"  
  
"Colonel, if you can't help...we'll die. We have no one else to turn to." Fat spoke this time, a depressed and saddened alien. "My wife fell ill yesterday. Please...all we ask is that you try."  
  
Jack sighed. Two problems; what if they couldn't help? What if it was contagious? And then they would be bringing more personnel over here, they couldn't risk gating to the SGC and bringing whatever it was back with them. And despite their assurances, he wasn't assured of the contagious factor...not until Fraiser said it wasn't.  
  
"We'll see what we can do." He finally said. And was rewarded by the encouraging smiles of his team. 


	3. Now You See It, Now You Don't

Author's Note: I want to again say thanks for the reviews and feedback. It makes a difference!

Rhuarc: I always read my reviews and I take what is written to heart. Unfortuneately sometimes I get hints of what someone might expect, and it's different from how I've conceptualized the story. Before I begin writing, I have the main plot and even scenes fleshed out in my mind. With Electric Potential it was always meant to have that ending, so even though I knew there were expectations of more, it wasn't the direction I wanted for the story. But, with that in mind, this one is going to be huge and with a great deal of intrigue, so that should make up for it!

For everg8er23, MoonRaver and Horsefly; thank you for your time and feedback! The 'friend' will be explained, but it's probably another chapter or two away. It's a major plot development in the story, and won't be revealed until the stage is set.

* * *

**Chapter Three **

**Now You See It, Now You Don't**

* * *

Jack swiped another line of sweat irritably. He couldn't help but think it was definitely getting hotter. He was walking through the city streets, heading toward these people's hospital, to see if Fraiser had made any progress. After Ka'ta had dropped his bomb, he and Teal'c had gone back to inform Hammond of the newest development, while leaving Daniel and Carter to explore the city. He wasn't interested in tours and cultural comparisons, and Carter was the one into the technological side of the _Tic- Tac's_. He figured he probably shouldn't call them that out loud either.  
  
"Do you not trust these people O'Neill?" Teal'c had been marching quietly beside him, ever watchful.  
  
"I was starting too." He saw Teal'c's eyebrow inch up slightly, "A little." He finished defensively. "How bout you?"  
  
Teal'c stared back ahead, "I do not."  
  
That kind of surprised Jack, Teal'c was more of a warrior then Daniel but he was more trusting than Carter. "Any reason?"  
  
"I believe they are hiding something."  
  
Jack snorted, "Well, yeah...like who gave them information on us."  
  
Teal'c fixed Jack with an impassive stare, "I believe they are hiding something else as well."  
  
_Huh_. Teal'c was sensing something he wasn't, "Keep a look-out." He ordered, realizing they were now in front of this hospital. Teal'c didn't answer verbally, instead he inclined his head in such a way that Jack had come to recognize as a yes.

* * *

Fraiser was peering into the microscope when Jack and Teal'c arrived. They waited for her to finish, but after a few minutes she was still studying the slide intently, one hand bracing her back, the other fiddling with a knob on the side of the instrument.  
  
"Doc." Jack said.  
  
Janet jumped, "Colonel!"  
  
Jack smiled despite himself, "Any progress?"  
  
"They were right." She sighed, and straightened stiffly, "It's definitely a breakdown at the cellular level, which means, it's not contagious...at least not so much as a typical virus. My concern is with whatever is causing this breakdown."  
  
Jack looked alarmed, "You mean something on this planet?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Doctor Fraiser, the MALP surveys indicated nothing harmful in the atmosphere." Teal'c was under the protection of his symbiote, but the others were not so fortunate. He didn't like the thought that his friends might be exposed to a potentially lethal disease.  
  
"Your not wearing Haz-Mat gear." Jack wondered, waiting to hear the explanation before ripping into her for taking unnecessary chances.  
  
"It's like Teal'c said Colonel, there is nothing in the air- their water and food, as much as we've tested, is clear. I don't know what's causing this but anything that could possibly affect us right now, is fine." Janet straightened her white coat and gestured for them to follow her to another row of microscopes set up. Three technicians were working steadily with petri dishes and pipettes. "Take a look."  
  
Jack leaned over and peered into the first eyepiece of the instrument she had indicated. He saw what looked like normal cells, at least from what he could remember from his college biology days. "What am I looking at?"  
  
"That's a sample from a healthy Uk'Tak'an. Now look at the one next to you."  
  
Jack did, and pulled his face back in surprise. It was a mess of elongated cell walls, caved in, and instead of nice even circles, the edges were jagged lines. Something was definitely wrong, "That looks...painful."  
  
"It is, extremely. This would not be a pleasant way to die." Janet shuddered at the thought and prayed they wouldn't find out too late that their people were susceptible.  
  
Jack must have been reading her thoughts, "Maybe we should send any non- essential personnel back to the SGC."  
  
"I only _have_ essential personnel Colonel."  
  
"Is there any work that can be done at the base?" He tried another tactic. He wasn't only concerned for his team, but all the people at the SGC, being second-in-command of the entire facility. He felt responsible for everyone, from Fraiser to the cooks.  
  
She shook her head, "No Sir. We need access to fresh cell samples and if we are going to figure this out, it's going to be here."  
  
He sighed, "Okay Doc, just....be careful."  
  
She nodded, offering him a tight-lipped worried smile, "As usual. Don't you have some feast to go to?"  
  
Jack groaned, "Crap." He looked at his watch, "Ten minutes. Come on Teal'c, let's get this over with."  
  
"Good luck Colonel." Janet bit back her grin, knowing how much O'Neill disliked political get-togethers of any kind, even the intergalactic versions.  
  
He jerked his head her way, "You too."

* * *

"Colonel, Teal'c...Welcome!" Ka'ta had approached the pair as they arrived in the city center, where a roaring party was under way.  
  
Jack shifted uncomfortably, but the enthusiasm of Cat was almost enough to make him relax. He reminded Jack of an eager puppy, wanting to please and liking everyone. "Where's Daniel and Carter?" He asked.  
  
Ka'ta's smile faltered slightly, and Jack felt a momentary pang of remorse for not being more polite, "Over there Colonel." Ka'ta pointed across the square where his two people were surrounded by a horde of children. "They are telling the story about the time Major Carter was abducted by the Shavadai."  
  
"Ah." Jack twisted his upper torso, getting a grasp on the situation. The center was filled with what must have been the majority of the cities inhabitants. Luckily it was a small city. There were more children than adults, he realized, interesting. "Where's the rest of your council?"  
  
"They are here." Ka'ta looked in the crowd, "There is Li'tut...and Far'at."  
  
"Teal'c, why don't you join Carter and Daniel, I want to speak with...Cat." Jack wanted to see if he could pry some information from the man and he knew that Teal'c was an intimidating man.  
  
Teal'c inclined his head, "Be careful O'Neill." He warned, and headed towards their friends.  
  
Ka'ta frowned, "Does he not trust us?"  
  
"We have reason not too." Jack said, deciding he wouldn't beat around the bush.  
  
Ka'ta's face flushed guiltily, "I'm sorry Colonel. We truly mean you and your people no harm."  
  
Jack studied the man, and while his words rang with sincerity, he could tell he was concealing something, "Then why are you hiding information?"  
  
"It's irrelevant." Ka'ta begin to edge away, "I really should greet my people."  
  
Jack put out a hand, stalling the man's progress, "I _will _find out. If you tell me now, things will go easier."  
  
Ka'ta looked like he wanted to, he opened his mouth, and then shut it. He seemed to be fighting an internal battle, "I'm sorry." He finally said; his words strangled from anxiety.  
  
Jack was going to argue, but before he could, the whole city shook, down to its very foundations. Jack struggled to stay on his feet, and saw others lose the battle around him. It was only seconds before it stopped as quickly as it had begun.  
  
"What the hell was that?" He asked, stunned.  
  
Ka'ta was looking at him with...remorse.  
  
"What was that?" Jack repeated, this time with a layer of steel in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Colonel. You and your people can no longer return home."  
  
Jack felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Teal'c was right; they had been hiding something else. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, dread snaking through his gut.  
  
"The Stargate, it's gone."  
  
Jack swiveled on his feet, and jogged across the city center, filled with a number of citizens gaining their feet, "With me, now." He ordered his three team-members, and headed off towards the edge of the city.  
  
They had made a quick trek through the woods, back to where the Stargate was located. Jack had heard them asking what was going on but he didn't want to answer. He snapped once for them to leave it until later, and they had wisely settled into a silent procession. He couldn't help but notice it was cooler, which struck him as odd.  
  
When they arrived at the clearing, he stared, dumbstruck. Cat was right. The gate was gone, grass overgrown in the position it used to be. He turned back, seeing the shocked look on his friend's faces. His shoulders slumped. He should've listened to that little voice...and then to Teal'c when his little voice quit talking. _Damn_.  
  
"Jack, what's going on?" Daniel was watching him.  
  
"Your friend, Cat, said we couldn't get home anymore. He said the gate was gone." Jack snarled, not meaning to take it out on Daniel, but unable to hold back the anger, born more out of fear for his people than for being wrong.  
  
Daniel remained quiet, understanding Jack's need to be harsh. Teal'c and Carter continued to stare, but both had an air of acceptance. SG-1 didn't give up. They'd figure a way out of this, like all the other times before.  
  
Jack took a deep breath; forcing the anger into a manageable level, "Let's get back. I want answers, and this time I'm not taking anything less than complete explanations." 


	4. Now What?

Author's Note: Wow, two chapters in one day! I'm productive, and I hope you guys enjoy, the story is heating up.

* * *

**Chapter Four **

**Now What?**

* * *

Jack was pacing in the room they had been in previously, when they had begun negotiations only to hit the snag of the medical condition of the U'Tak'ans. Daniel, Carter and Fraiser were sitting at the table, and Teal'c was standing nearby.  
  
They were waiting for the council to arrive, and by the frenetic pacing of the Colonel; Sam figured they were in for it. She wouldn't mind having a go after he was finished.  
  
"Would you stop that?" Daniel finally snapped, the pacing a growing irritation, like nails scratched against a chalkboard surface.  
  
Jack stopped and glared, "Daniel..."  
  
He didn't get to say the rest, which was probably for the best, because Daniel had to figure it wasn't going to be a genial response. The council filed into the room, the majority of them having the grace to look embarrassed.  
  
Their demeanor didn't get past Jack, "You knew. _Son of a bitch_...you knew this was going to happen!" He accused, pointing an angry finger at Ka'ta.  
  
"Please, Colonel, sit." Ka'ta indicated a chair opposite his position, next to Daniel, instinctively knowing his friend would provide a calming presence, "We'll explain."  
  
"Your damn right you're going to explain." But Jack sat, and waited, seething.  
  
"We knew you wouldn't come if we told you." Kra'lla spoke and his face was wreathed in guilt.  
  
"Damn straight we wouldn't." Jack snarled, all diplomatic tact dropped. "Why would we willingly gate to a planet where we wouldn't be able to return home?"  
  
"Enough!" Ka'ta stood, "Colonel, we are a desperate people. The gate being here or not doesn't change that my people are dying. We were told that you had the resources to help. Would you not have done the same?"  
  
Daniel figured what Jack's answer would be, and knew it would be the same for all of them, "No." He said quietly, speaking before Jack could rip the man apart verbally.  
  
That stopped Ka'ta, and he stared at Daniel, "If you expect me to believe..."  
  
"He's right." This time Carter intervened, "We wouldn't have done this. It was wrong, and you know it."  
  
Far'at leaned forward, elbows on the table, "It was wrong. But you're here now. Will you not help?"  
  
Kra'lla tugged on Ka'ta's arm, guiding the man back into his seat. Jack had grown quiet, contemplating the situation. He was still mad, madder than he'd been in a long time. There was a time for anger and there was a time for setting aside personal feelings, so he pushed the anger down, and brought an amount of control into his actions, "We will...but _you're_ going to help _us_."  
  
He could see by the surprised expressions that he had caught them unaware. Li'Tut spoke up this time, having remained quiet throughout the emotional confrontation, "Help you how?"  
  
"Get home." Jack said, and his will brooked no other answer except yes.  
  
Ka'ta nodded, "We will try, of course."  
  
"Carter, get with their people. I want to know what happened. Daniel, you and I are going to do some looking around. Doc, keep working on their problem." He saw the _Tic-Tac's_ exhale with relief, "For now." He added, cautioning them that anything less than full cooperation would be met with a total and complete lack of theirs.  
  
"Ka'ta, I want you with us, Teal'c, go with Carter." He stood, and despite being on an alien planet, in a city not his own, there was no question of who was in charge. Ka'ta nodded weakly, happy for the moment that these Tauri would continue working on the disease and weren't threatening dire consequences for the deception they had participated in.

* * *

Jack had led Daniel and Ka'ta to the edge of the city. He had stormed through the streets, a mass of pent-up frustration and confusion. How could a gate just disappear? One minute it's there, the next it's gone. It had something to do with the earthquake, but the grass had shown no signs of a gate ever being there at all.  
  
"Jack?" Daniel was drawing deep breaths, trying to keep up with the pace, and Ka'ta was red-faced and falling far behind.  
  
"What?" He snapped; pivoting so fast anyone else would've fallen over.  
  
"Slow down." His forehead creased, "Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"Out...just out." He waved his hand at the woods. He wanted Ka'ta to feel vulnerable, alone. He was going to get answers.  
  
"Okay. Out's good. What did you need me for?"  
  
Jack looked over Daniel's shoulder, seeing Ka'ta nearing, but not close enough to hear, "I need you to be my good cop."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Good cop, bad cop...you know."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Jack stared evenly at Daniel, not a semblance of levity.  
  
Daniel sighed, "No." He wasn't sure how good he would be at playing this game, but if Jack thought it might lead to answers that could potentially get them home, he'd do it. He scrubbed a hand over his face, "Just...no guns."  
  
Now that elicited a wolfish grin, "Whatever you say."

* * *

Carter was leaning over a machine in one of the U'Tak'an's laboratories. "These are the readings from the earthquake?"  
  
The scientist, he'd been introduced as Sa'at, nodded, "You are a quick learner Major Carter."  
  
Sam smiled absently, and continued to digest the information. "What is this?" She pointed to a row of numbers on the screen.  
  
"Energy output, for the city." Sa'at tapped another button, and more figures appeared on the screen. "This is the energy output for the last...forty-eight of your hours."  
  
Sam was distracted by a thought, "How do you know our frames of reference?"  
  
Sa'at shifted uncomfortably, "We were given a database on your people."  
  
"What?" She couldn't believe it. What else were these people keeping from them, "Why didn't anyone tell us?"  
  
"I'm sorry...we were told to let the council handle any contact with the Tauri. I...I probably shouldn't have said anything." He stammered, suddenly realizing he probably had just dug himself into a very deep hole.  
  
Sam straightened, and regarded him with an odd gleam in her eyes, "Really?" She motioned for Teal'c to join her.  
  
Sa'at looked anxiously at Sam, then at Teal'c's approaching bulk, "Uh...I guess...I could...help." He gripped the console tight, "I could...give you the data disk?" He offered, hopeful it would be enough.  
  
Sam smiled widely, "That would be wonderful Sa'at."

* * *

Jack had let Ka'ta catch up to him and Daniel, then continued into the trees at a moderate pace, just enough to keep the guy breathing hard, but not falling behind. He wanted him to sweat, both physically and mentally.  
  
"Tell me, how did you know the gate was going to disappear?" He asked, a feigned casualness, like a cat getting ready to pounce on his prey.  
  
Ka'ta huffed, a step behind the two, "It happens every month." He wiped a sleeve across his forehead. Though cooler than before, Ka'ta obviously wasn't used to such physical exertion.  
  
His words brought Jack to an abrupt halt, startling everyone, "Every _month_? You mean...it's going to come _back_?"  
  
Ka'ta looked confused, and searched Daniel and Jack's face with his own, "Of course! How do you think we were able to contact you?"  
  
Jack wanted to punch the guy, "Why didn't you say so?"  
  
Daniel was looking as thrown by this recent revelation as Jack, "That's why we were unable to get a lock when we tried before."  
  
"Lock?" Ka'ta could see these people had indeed not known, "I'm sorry...I thought you knew it was a cyclical event."  
  
"How could we possibly know?" Jack said, frustrated, this wasn't going like he had planned.  
  
Ka'ta gestured at the empty clearing they had finally crested, "You use the Stargate all the time?" Jack and Daniel continued to stare at him like he had grown another head, "Your Stargate...it doesn't disappear, does it?"  
  
"No." Daniel answered succinctly.  
  
"It's not normal for Gates to disappear." Jack elaborated. "In fact, it _never_ happens."  
  
"I don't understand." Ka'ta said. And he really didn't. All their subterfuge and agenda, he had thought it was a normal thing. Now he understood the pure hostility that had been radiating from them earlier. "You thought you'd never get home..."  
  
"Give the man a prize." Jack drawled, pushing his P-90 out of the way, stunned at such a huge lack of communication and confusion. A month wasn't so bad. A month was even do-able. Hell, he'd done _three_ months on Edora.  
  
"Prize?"  
  
"It means you were right." Daniel explained, imagining the very thoughts running through Jack's mind.  
  
Jack was thinking, his mind moving rapidly through the situation. The gate was going to come back, a month, they'd be cut-off with no way home and no way to alert the general, but the guy claimed it would come back. But, he still didn't know who had given their information to these people, and right now, he really wanted to know.  
  
"Who told you about us?"  
  
Ka'ta seemed even more flustered than before, something Daniel hadn't thought possible. "I can't say."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ka'ta twisted his hands together, "I promised."  
  
"That's not good enough."  
  
"Jack..." Daniel wondered if this wasn't time to do a little good cop, "Maybe..."  
  
"No Daniel, I want to know, and we aren't going anywhere until he tells me." Jack had assumed a soldier's indifferent attitude, the one that said, _I don't care what it takes, your life or mine, I will find out.  
_  
Ka'ta paled, "Colonel, please...if I tell...he said..."  
  
"If you don't tell, you are going to have to worry far more about what I'm going to do." Jack's eyes glinted ferociously in the dying sunlight, a shadow making the Colonel appear more feral than ever.  
  
"Jack, take it easy." Daniel cautioned. He approached Ka'ta, sensing his confidence failing. He should feel guilty for manipulating this guy, but he wasn't any happier about what was going on then Jack, in fact, he felt partially responsible, having made the contact with Ka'ta and the U'Tak'ans in the first place. "Ka'ta, we can protect you. You've seen our weapons, and if they told you about our world, you know the Tauri are strong."  
  
Ka'ta darted a scared glance at Jack, then back at the friendly reassuring one of Daniel, "Please..." He groaned, torn by things he knew and didn't want to say. "He threatened retribution if we said anything."  
  
Jack and Daniel were thrown off-balance by the sudden caving. "How did he contact you?"  
  
Ka'ta sighed, relief washing over him, as he realized he had gone too far to go back, "The Stargate."  
  
"How long ago?" Daniel pressed, "What did he look like."  
  
"A couple of days ago." Ka'ta answered and shifted his gaze to Jack, "He looked human, but he kept drinking these blue vials of liquid."  
  
The words hit the air like a rubber band, pulling taut the implications, and snapping back, "Boch." Jack swore.  
  
"We need to get back and let the other's know." Daniel had all ready started towards the city.  
  
Jack cursed, again, and grabbed Ka'ta, dragging him forward.  
  
"What?" Ka'ta asked, perplexed, "What did I say?" 


	5. Some Not So Good Developments

* * *

**Chapter Five **

**Some Not So Good Developments**

* * *

Jack had radioed Carter to have her and Teal'c rendezvous at the base Fraiser had set up within the U'Tak'ans hospital. She had mentioned having critical information, which had surprised him. He knew Carter did fast work but that was really fast.  
  
Once they had arrived at the cities edge, Jack had let Ka'ta go with a warning that he wanted to talk with him later. He and Daniel had headed over to Fraiser, both feeling relief at having some answers, although the information created more questions. What game was Boch playing?  
  
"Colonel?" Carter called. She was sitting in a chair next to Fraiser, who was sipping a drink of something.  
  
"Is that coffee?" Jack asked hopeful. Day was turning to night and his stomach growled, reminding him he had not eaten since before they left the SGC.  
  
Daniel reached for Janet's cup, only to snatch his hand back as she slapped his hand way, "Get your own." She said, "Coffee's over there, you can thank Sam, she made it."  
  
Jack and Daniel headed towards a carafe, and grabbed cups that were set around the tray, quickly pouring a steaming cup. Daniel took a long drink, and smiled, "If you weren't all ready my favorite, you would be now."  
  
Janet smiled fondly at the two, "When's the last time you ate anything?"  
  
Jack took another long appreciative sip, "A while."  
  
"Then I think dinner is in order." She got up and reached into a black cargo box, and pulled out MRE's. "Sorry it's not O'Malley's."  
  
Everyone took an MRE, including Teal'c and settled into a chair. Carter set hers between her legs and cut open the top with her utility knife, "Sir, I think I might know who gave them information on us."  
  
Jack was working on opening his package of crackers, and having little success. Teal'c reached across, took his crackers, and opened the package with a quick tear, handing them back to O'Neill. Jack took the crackers, "Thanks Teal'c."  
  
"You are welcome O'Neill."  
  
Jack took a cracker out and regarded it with a mixture of dislike and hunger, "Boch."  
  
"What?" Carter was stirring her main entrée, some type of ravioli meat mixture.  
  
"It was Aris Boch. We got Cat boy to fess up." Jack took a bite, "Apparently Boch threatened _retribution_." Jack emphasized retribution, which was rather difficult with a mouth full of crackers.  
  
"I thought he helped you guys on that planet?" Janet said, surprised.  
  
"He did." Daniel took a hesitant sniff of his meal, then looked back at Janet, "But he's a bounty hunter for the Goa'uld. It's hard to say what he's been up to since then."  
  
"I do not believe he would have acted dishonorably against us." Teal'c took a bite of something that looked like a corndog.  
  
Jack looked at his food, then at Teal'c's, "Why didn't I get the corndog?"  
  
"Focus Jack." Daniel kind of wished he had gotten the corndog also. "Boch. Was he trying to help, or some other ulterior motive?"  
  
Jack chewed more of his crackers, and washed them down with more coffee, "I'm with Teal'c. Doesn't make sense that he was out to cause problems. But..." Jack waggled a cracker, "Good intentions aside, he has known ties to the Goa'uld. This could be a set-up, especially the timing, we arrive..."  
  
"...Right when access to the gate is cut-off." Daniel finished, not liking the implications.  
  
Janet had been watching the interplay, amazed at seeing SG-1 in their element. These people had become her friends, and though she knew they faced dangers every time they headed out, she had a new appreciation for why they continued to make it back after all this time while other teams suffered losses.  
  
"Should we be worried about a Mother ship dropping by?" She asked, not relishing the thought of being thrown into a battle. She was a doctor, not a warrior. She could wield a gun but that didn't mean she wanted to.  
  
"Maybe. Possibly." Daniel peered at Sam's dessert, "You going to eat that?" She got M&M's and he had skittles. He didn't like skittles, too chewy.  
  
Sam tossed him the M&M's and he threw the skittles over. "I think we should be prepared."  
  
Jack reached over and snatched an M&M from Daniel after he ripped the package open, "One thing the Goa'uld are is predictable. If they're involved, they'll show pretty soon."  
  
Teal'c opened his pack of M&M's, and after drilling O'Neill with a firm look, warning him to keep his hands out of his dessert, he said, "I believe O'Neill is correct. If a Gou'ald is behind these events, they will reveal themselves soon."  
  
Jack was pondering a way to sneak more of Daniel's M&M's since he had gotten some kind of peanut butter bar, not even as good as skittles, when a stabbing pain shot through his head. He rocked forward in his chair, surprised by the sudden onslaught, "Ow!"  
  
Janet looked at him, "Colonel?"  
  
Jack straightened, the pain receding as quickly as it had arrived, "It's nothing. Headache." He muttered, embarrassed to find everyone staring at him.  
  
Janet didn't look like she believed him, but she didn't say anything else. Sam suddenly jumped out of her chair, "I forgot!"  
  
"Major?" Jack couldn't imagine Carter forgetting anything.  
  
"The disk. Teal'c, do you have it?" Sam watched Teal'c as he removed a small circular data disk from one of his pockets, "Thanks." She took the disk and headed over to an U'Tak'an machine along the wall.  
  
Daniel watched her move across the room, his bag of candy held low, forgotten, "What's that?"  
  
"When I was studying the readings from the earthquake, Sa'at, the U'Tak'an who was helping, confessed they were given a data disk on our people." She slid the disk in and punched a button. A voice began speaking, and it was in a language they were painfully aware of, "Goa'uld." Sam said, confirmation that there was something very bad happening here.  
  
"Crap." Jack swore, and tossed the remains of his MRE in a trashcan. He was returning to his chair when another blinding wave of pain struck his head and spread down his body, lightning fast. He wavered and started to fall, only to have Teal'c catch him, easing him down.  
  
"Colonel!" This time Janet was up and hovering over him within seconds.  
  
"I don't think it's just a headache." Daniel said flatly, concern etching a weary line across his forehead.  
  
Jack let his head fall back against Teal'c's legs, "This can't be good." He muttered, the pain beginning to recede.

* * *

"He's resting." Janet announced. She had left Colonel O'Neill lying in a makeshift infirmary. Since the last episode he had remained pain-free, but she wanted him to take it easy, and despite his protests, had insisted he stay down.  
  
"Do you know what caused it?" Daniel figured Jack hadn't stayed in bed easily.  
  
Janet shook her head, "Not yet. I took some blood samples. We'll go from there. Could be nothing more than a really bad headache."  
  
Sam was reading Janet's body language, "You think it might be what's happening to the U'Tak'ans?"  
  
Janet didn't answer. The silence answered for her. Daniel sighed, "Can I go sit with him?"  
  
She nodded, "But Daniel, remember, he's sleeping. I want him to stay that way."  
  
Daniel jerked his head that he heard her, and headed off to find a seat by Jack's side. He couldn't help her run tests but he could keep Jack company, even if it was more for his benefit than Jack's.

* * *

"Daniel." Janet whispered, leaning towards the man slumped in a chair, "Daniel." She called a little louder the second time.  
  
Daniel dropped the foot that had been propped on one knee, jerking into wakefulness, "What?" He slurred.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Daniel snapped into alertness, and studied Janet's face. She was worried. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Not here." She said, looking pointedly at the sleeping figure of O'Neill.  
  
Daniel stood, about to leave, when a gravely voice startled them both, "I'm awake Doc."  
  
Janet looked like she wanted to smack something, clearly not wanting to reveal her findings to Jack. "How do you feel?" She asked, neutrally.  
  
Jack opened his eyes, a deep brown, and very tired, "Tired." He admitted.  
  
Janet's face softened, "I know." She was debating what to say.  
  
"Spill it. You've discovered something." Jack didn't have the energy to play three rounds of _guess what the Doc was hiding_.  
  
Janet sighed, _might as well get it over with_, she thought. She pulled up a chair, and gestured for Daniel to sit back down, "I know what's causing your symptoms."  
  
"And?" Jack pressed.  
  
"It's the same thing affecting the U'Tak'ans."  
  
Jack let his eyes close. "You said it wasn't contagious."  
  
"I was wrong." Janet wanted to break something out of frustration, "It isn't. Really. Something is triggering this, we just don't know what."  
  
Daniel had been sitting quietly, listening to the bad news with growing disgust, "Are the rest of us going to start having symptoms?"  
  
Janet nodded miserably, "I think so. It'll probably start with your four first, then progress to myself and the medical research team."  
  
"I get to be first. How fun." Jack muttered, "I take it that's why I'm so tired?"  
  
"Yes. The cells are mutating, hence the pain you experienced...then the tiredness happens because the mutated cells aren't functioning properly." Janet explained, "I do have a few things I want to try. It might help."  
  
"Have you tested it on one of them first?" Daniel asked, hoping to get good news.  
  
"Yes, and it seems to be helping. We are flooding the body with massive amounts of a vitamin cocktail aimed at repairing and aiding cellular growth and reproduction. It's not reversing the condition but it has slowed it dramatically."  
  
"Vitamins?" Jack said, incredulous, "If I take One-A-Day I'll be all better?"  
  
"Not better, but hopefully not as bad."  
  
Jack wanted to be back on his feet, but he knew in his current condition he wouldn't make it. He could barely keep his eyes open, "Do it."  
  
"It has to be administered by IV, but only takes about twenty minutes for the bag to run through." She cautioned, knowing he wouldn't want more needles.  
  
"Any excuse to poke me full of holes..."  
  
"Be right back." Janet hurried out before he could work into a full tantrum. 


	6. UhOh

Author's Note: First, Mariette, your review made me laugh! A sign that I'm doing a good job, definitely, so thank you for that. For the rest of you, thank you, thank you, and thank you again for taking the time to review! It's hard to know if you are doing a good job or not if you don't get feedback...and as usual, all feedback, as well as it's gently delivered is taken to heart. What works, what doesn't...

I'm not sure how much is left, but I'd say it's about 1/2 to 3/4'ths finished at this point. Probably more like 5/8'ths. The next chapter will reveal a lot!

* * *

**Chapter Six **

**Uh-Oh**

* * *

Jack came awake with the annoying realization that he had fallen back asleep despite his intentions otherwise. He raised his head up, noticing two things simultaneously; he felt much better, and Daniel was draped on a bed across the room. Daniel had an IV stuck in his arm, dripping liquid, _the_ _vitamin cocktail_, and that made Jack remember Fraiser had been about to stick a needle in his own arm. He looked at his hand and saw the white bandage taped over the insertion site.  
  
He pushed the soft cotton blanket aside, and brought his legs to the edge, only a small wave of dizziness reminding him of his dire condition. _Of everyone's condition_, he thought, irritably.  
  
"Colonel, how are you feeling?"  
  
Jack looked up, "Doc." He greeted. She looked exhausted, "Better."  
  
She walked over and stalled his upward progress with a hand, "Hang on." She pulled the stethoscope from around her neck, "Let me have a look, then you're free to go."  
  
Jack stayed still under her ministrations, lacking the energy to form any real protest. She pulled back and must have been satisfied because she didn't make him lay back down.  
  
"I'm only going to warn you once Colonel. You need this vitamin cocktail every twelve hours. Don't make me find you." The smile in her eyes softened the harsh warning.  
  
"Gotcha. How's Daniel?"  
  
"Good. Tired. He collapsed before we could get a preventive course of this going in all our people. Sam's up and running, I was able to head off the worst with her."  
  
"Teal'c?" Jack hoped that Junior, the Jaffa's symbiote, would prevent him from falling victim to this...whatever it was.  
  
"No signs of cellular change." Janet looked at her watch, "I've got to go. A test I'm running is done." She fixed him with a penetrating stare, "Take it easy, okay?"  
  
Jack nodded, and watched her retreating back. _Take it easy_? They were stranded on an alien world, their arrival apparently influenced by the Goa'uld, and falling victim to the disease that was killing the world's inhabitants.  
  
He got up, happy that his legs held him solidly. He found his outer shirt resting on a chair nearby, and pulled it on, thankful they'd left his boots alone. He needed to find Teal'c, then Ka'ta, and find out what else they could do to solve this mess.

* * *

"Teal'c." Jack found the Jaffa keeping watch over Carter in the U'Tak'ans laboratory.  
  
"Are you well O'Neill?" Teal'c raised a concerned eyebrow.  
  
"Well enough." It was times like these that he appreciated the steadfastness of his friend, "Carter." He greeted.  
  
Sam was busy typing on some sort of keyboard, "Sir...I've found something else." She tapped a few more times and brought up a display, then twisted around, beckoning him over.  
  
"What is it?" He looked at the display, numbers...and more numbers.  
  
"I think I might know what's happening to this city. These are energy recordings for the past three months. I talked to Sa'at, and every time the energy spiked, the Stargate disappeared."  
  
Jack paused, "So you think someone is doing this?"  
  
"The Nox had the ability to make things invisible." Teal'c remembered their mission to the Nox homeworld, a disastrous attempt at obtaining technology.  
  
Sam turned to face the Colonel and Teal'c, "Yes...but not the Stargate...us."  
  
"We're invisible?"  
  
"Well...not exactly. I think we've been thrown out of phase...sort of an alternate universe."  
  
Jack was getting confused. They had heard about alternate realities with their experiences with the quantum mirror, but this city wasn't leaning up against one big honking mirror, at least that he'd seen. "Carter, refresh my memory...don't you need a mirror for that sort of thing?"  
  
"Well...yes, at least from what little we have seen. But Sir, remember when we were at the clearing where the Stargate had been? The grass was grown over...as if it had never been there at all."  
  
Jack did remember that fact. It had struck him as odd. He sighed, "And the cellular breakdown, it's similar to this cascade...failure...thing?"  
  
Carter smiled, "Exactly. It's the only hypothesis that explains everything that we've seen happening. Janet was right, it isn't contagious, and the reason why we are being affected now..."  
  
"...Is because we've...phased...with the city?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Crap."  
  
"Indeed."

* * *

After Carter's revelation, Jack had needed time to think. Time to regroup. He had headed to the edge of the clearing, where the Stargate had been. He found a spot in the grass and got comfortable.  
  
Whenever he needed to think he sought privacy. His roof, with his telescope, was a favorite thinking spot. Sometimes he'd go there and get his thoughts organized...other times he'd go there to get lost in nothingness, needing a break from the constant churning of emotions and worries.  
  
He had slept through most of this world's night, but he could still see some stars twinkling happily in the sky. He could make out the spot where the Stargate was supposed to be, feeling for all the world as lost as he had on Edora. If Carter was right, they were so screwed. He was in command. He was supposed to get them out of things like this, but he had no idea where to start. _What a mess_.  
  
"I thought you'd be here."  
  
Jack didn't bother looking, "Daniel."  
  
Daniel dropped himself beside Jack, staring out at the empty clearing, "Sam told me her theory."  
  
"Who would've thought."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They were quiet for a while, watching the sun stretch lazily into the sky, fingers of day grabbing the night sky and winking the stars temporarily out of existence. "We'll get out of this." Daniel finally said.  
  
"I'm not so sure." Jack grabbed a stalk of grass, and twirled it between fingers.  
  
"We've been in worse situations."  
  
"When?"  
  
"There was the time when you and Teal'c were rocketed into deep space..."  
  
Jack placed a hand on Daniel's sleeve, feather light, an unspoken request to stop, "That was only two of us." He was staring at Daniel with an intensity that he rarely portrayed, "Somehow, it made it better, knowing that only Teal'c and I would die. Knowing you and Carter were safe."  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"No, don't." Jack stood, reaching a hand to help Daniel up, "Let's go. It's almost time for Doc's happy juice."

* * *

They were almost back inside the city when they saw it; a Mother ship, hovering in all its glory, an alien insect waiting to eat its food. Jack and Daniel shared a panicked look, and then ran like a bat out of hell towards the building where Fraiser and most of the SGC personnel were staying.  
  
"Doc?" Jack approached the entrance warily, waving at Daniel to follow him, slowly. There wasn't any answer. _Shit_.  
  
The streets were eerily empty. No sign of any U'Tak'ans, Carter, Teal'c or Doc. He broached the door, shining his light with one hand, the other held ready on his weapon. The building was pitch black, and that didn't make him feel any better.  
  
"O'Neill." Teal'c appeared in Jack's flashlight halo with little warning, "We were concerned you had been captured."  
  
Jack felt himself relax, "No. Daniel and I were heading back when we saw it. How long?"  
  
"Ten minutes Sir." That was Carter; she had come up behind Teal'c, "Janet's over here. We thought it might be a good idea to shut the lights down. Make it harder for them to find us."  
  
"Good thinking."  
  
They approached the SGC personnel huddled in a dark corner of the room. He saw Fraiser relax, "Colonel."  
  
"Missed me?" He grinned nonchalantly. He wanted to put these unseasoned off-world members at ease. Nerves were the death of a soldier in an enemy confrontation.  
  
"You bet." She said.  
  
Jack got down on a knee, followed by his team, "What do we know?"  
  
"Nothing. I was waiting to hear from you before doing anything." Sam had wanted to protect the medical personnel when she had seen the ship arrive.  
  
Jack nodded; Carter had done the right thing by staying low, "Teal'c, I want you to stay out of sight. Stay with Doc and her team. Carter, Daniel...with me. Let's see what we can find out."  
  
Jack wanted some type of defense for the medical personnel and if the worst happened, and they were captured while skulking through the city, he didn't want Teal'c identified. More than one Goa'uld had relished the thought of capturing the Shol'va.  
  
"Be careful O'Neill." Teal'c cautioned.  
  
"You too." Jack waved for the other three to follow him out. Janet watched as their shadowy forms disappeared in the gloaming black. 


	7. Captured

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. I got hung up on another story I was working on and kind of threw me off center a bit. I should be back on track, probably another chapter or two left and this will be complete! Thanks for the continued reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

**Captured!**

**

* * *

**  
"Get back!" Jack hissed, and pressed himself flat against the building. Daniel and Carter copied Jack.  
  
The clanging uniforms of a squad of Jaffa identified the arrival of the Goa'uld in more spectacular fashion than the hovering of the Mother ship. They marched past their hiding spot, and continued on towards the city center.  
  
"Did you see which one?" Jack looked back at Daniel, meaning the emblem of which Goa'uld they belonged to. Daniel shook his head. _Damn.  
_  
"Where are we going?" Daniel whispered.  
  
Jack looked pointedly at the building ahead, about two blocks, and slightly to the right. "To find Cat guy. He's going to get us out of this, no matter what it takes."  
  
Carter suppressed an involuntary shiver. The Colonel was all-military, and she wouldn't want to be in Ka'ta's shoes when they found him. She crouched low, and followed Daniel and the Colonel.  
  
They entered the building, staying low, no other sign of the Jaffa. Jack waved them ahead, while he turned slightly to the left, listening for any sign of the U'Tak'ans. He must have heard something because he gestured for Daniel and Carter to come back. He led them into another room, where they were greeted with relieved looks from the council.  
  
"It's you!" Ka'ta breathed, "We thought the Jaffa had found us.  
  
Jack glared at the man, "Why are they here?"  
  
Ka'ta shook his head, "I don't know." He was distressed, his face flushed and his entire demeanor reeking of fear, "They've not come in generations."  
  
"I want the truth. Carter got the disk with our information. It was in Goa'uld." Jack motioned for Carter to keep an eye on the door, while Daniel came forward to help get answers from the council.  
  
Ka'ta looked at his fellow members and then back at Jack and Daniel, "It was stolen." He said, his face falling with the revelation, appearing older than he was. "Please, sit. This will take a while."  
  
They stayed standing. "What do you mean, _stolen_?" Jack said.  
  
Ka'ta hesitated, but then realized the futility of insisting they sit, "Please...you must understand we were desperate. When the Stargate started disappearing, our people started dying. We had no other choice."  
  
Daniel frowned, "When it started disappearing? You said it's been doing it for a while."  
  
Ka'ta grimaced, "No...I didn't say. It started about four months ago."  
  
"We contacted Aris Boch. We needed help." Kra'lla interrupted, "We knew he had ties with the Goa'uld. We didn't know where else to turn."  
  
"You made a deal with the Goa'uld." Jack said flatly.  
  
"No! No, we didn't." Far'at said, upset, "We wanted Boch to get information from the Goa'uld. We had heard rumors of a race that was fighting back. You see, we have traveled through the Stargate, from time to time. It was on one of those trips, looking for help, that we heard of the Tauri."  
  
Li'tut was growing uneasy, "Maybe we shouldn't..."  
  
"Yes, you should." Jack finished for him, "Keep going."  
  
"That's it." Ka'ta said, "We hired Boch to get us the information Major Carter was given from our scientist. We used that to contact you."  
  
"Why is there a Goa'uld ship above your city?" Daniel asked, clearly not believing everything they were being told.  
  
"I don't know." Ka'ta said, imploring the men to believe him.  
  
Jack was good at knowing when someone was lying, and he didn't sense any subterfuge from the U'Tak'ans story. He was thinking about what to do, when Carter caught his eye, straightening, "Colonel!" She hissed, waving him over.  
  
He left Daniel watching the council and joined Carter at the door, "What?"  
  
"Listen."  
  
Jack held his head, pointing his ear towards the hall, and strained to hear whatever Carter was concerned about. In the distance he could faintly make out the metallic ring of uniforms. _Crap!_  
  
They were trapped. He had walked into the worst location possible. Only one room out, one hallway to the door, and they were all ready in it. He looked around the room, searching for an idea. "Carter, can you fit through that window?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Daniel followed Jack's train of thought, heading over to the window that overlooked the back alley behind the building. He peered down, "It's clear." He whispered.  
  
Jack nodded, "Get it open." He turned back towards Carter, "Get back and let Teal'c know."  
  
"Sir..." Carter's voice wavered.  
  
"Go Major, that's an order."  
  
"Yes Sir." Carter swallowed the painful lump forming in her throat, "Good luck." She took one last look at Daniel and the Colonel, hoping it wasn't the last time she'd see them, and pushed herself through the small opening of the window.  
  
Jack watched Carter's form disappear down the alley. "Whatever happens Daniel, we are the only ones here. The rest of our team left before the Gate disappeared."  
  
Daniel nodded, "Got it."

* * *

Carter snuck into the building, heading towards the location of her people, when a dark shadow stepped in front, blocking her progress.  
  
"Major Carter?"  
  
"Teal'c! You scared me." Carter's eyes adjusted to the inky blackness, able to make out the steady form of her friend, "The Colonel and Daniel have been captured."  
  
Teal'c stepped to the side, letting Carter lead the way, "We will get them back." He said, not mincing words, and Carter felt better, knowing there was no _if_ in Teal'c's statement. They _would_ get them back.  
  
"Where's Daniel and Colonel O'Neill?" Janet asked, seeing Sam and Teal'c coming back together.  
  
"Captured." Sam said.  
  
Janet's face became even more worried than before. She looked at Teal'c nervously, "They're overdue."  
  
Sam looked from Janet to Teal'c, "Overdue...?"  
  
"Major Carter, they need the vitamin cocktail."  
  
Sam groaned, things couldn't get much they?

* * *

Jack heard someone nearby moan. It sounded familiar. _Daniel!_ He forced his eyes open, finding himself staring at the golden ceiling of a Goa'uld prison. He fought to remember what had happened; Jaffa...a lot of Jaffa and a Zat gun, and a lot of pain. Yep. He remembered. He rolled to his side and saw Daniel staring at the ceiling. "You okay?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Jack sighed. He was still feeling the after-effects of the Zat blast. He looked around, surprised they were alone, "Where's the _Tic-Tac's_?"  
  
Daniel pushed himself upright, "Good question."  
  
"I guess we'll know who the lucky Goa'uld is soon." Jack got to his feet, shaking his legs, trying to get the blood flowing, "Want to bet which one it is this time?"  
  
"No." Daniel sat on his bench, watching Jack start pacing around the cell.  
  
The telltale clang of armor let Jack know it would be sooner rather than later. He bolstered himself for the ordeal ahead. Being a prisoner of the Goa'uld was never a fun experience.  
  
"Here we go." He muttered.  
  
"Get back Tauri!" The lead Jaffa sneered, deactivating the shield to their cell.  
  
"Oh that's original." Jack jeered back. "Like we're going to make this easy for you."  
  
The Jaffa raised a Zat.  
  
"Okay...okay." Jack backed away from the door. "Lighten up."  
  
The Jaffa stayed silent, and pointed his weapon, indicating he was to take the lead, while another Jaffa entered and grabbed Daniel, shoving him up with Jack.  
  
"Business as usual, I see." Daniel said.  
  
"Oh Yes." Jack said, a sardonic twist to his mouth.

* * *

Jack and Daniel were led into the throne room, pushed roughly into the middle of the room. The Goa'uld entered the room, sweeping in like Queen of the Nile.  
  
"Nertti." Jack swore.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill. I'm pleased to see you again." She said, her sweet clipped voice full of venom.  
  
"Sorry, can't say the same." Jack said.  
  
"Got bored with your virus?" Daniel jabbed.  
  
Nertti maintained a calm exterior, but Jack could tell she wasn't pleased. "Yes, Doctor Jackson, I did. Which is why I'm moved to different...tests."  
  
Jack wasn't stupid, "You're behind this."  
  
She smiled, slow, and with relish, "Of course. The phase technology will allow me to conquer the other System Lords."  
  
"Why test it on a planet?" Daniel snarled, the thought of more needless deaths on this Goa'uld's climb to power.  
  
Nertti seemed disappointed, "What would happen to a System Lord, that couldn't find his own source of food...and Jaffa?"  
  
Jack kept quiet, a stony visage, but inwardly he realized how dangerous Nertti would become if they couldn't stop her. Daniel followed Jack's lead and didn't take the bait.  
  
She circled the men, a vulture waiting to pounce, "Tell me, when did you become so...reserved?" She lifted her head haughtily, "You used to be so entertaining."  
  
Jack glared, "And yet you remain an evil snakehead. How comforting."  
  
"What do you want with us?" Daniel finally asked, "And where are the U'Tak'ans?"  
  
Nertti sighed, and headed towards her chair, resolute. "You are suffering from the phase effect. I need to find a way to subject the human body to the effect without the cellular damage. After all, what good is it to capture worlds, and then have the people die. I want to control the system, not lose my resources in the process."  
  
"I'm not going to be anyone's guinea pig." Jack stated stubbornly.  
  
"Oh but you are." Nertti smiled again, pleasantly.  
  
Jack was alarmed to feel the pain flash through his head. He stifled the moan, and remained upright, hoping he hadn't flinched outwardly. By the look on Daniel's face he had.  
  
"I know you are suffering. And will continue to do so. I have a treatment. Either agree, or die." She fixed him with a hard look, and he knew she wouldn't care what he did either way. His life was irrelevant.  
  
"Jack...no." Daniel was watching him.  
  
Jack had been pushed against many walls before. He felt another surge of hot pain run through his body. If he didn't agree, he'd be incapacitated, unable to help Daniel...or anyone. His friends were on the planet, with no way home, and a condition that as of now, was irreversible. He was faced with two equally bad choices, and though if it were only going to affect him, he'd chose to die...he had to consider those depending on him.  
  
"Fine. But I want Daniel returned to the city." He said.  
  
Nertti seemed surprised at his acquiescence, but shook her head, "No Colonel O'Neill. You misunderstand; both of you will be needed." 


	8. Rescued

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delays, I've had some grueling hours at work, and I've been alternating working on the other story I'm writing, so every other day I'm trying to get this worked on. It is almost over, I promise! Probably one more chapter (will be on the long side), and maybe an epilogue or final chapter. I've got the two chapters in my head so it's just a matter of finding the time to get it written! Sache8, this story is anytime after Singularity but before Rite of Passage.

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

**Rescued**

* * *

"Teal'c, we've got to do something!" Carter exploded, pacing in the flashlight illuminated room.  
  
Doctor Fraiser was working as much as possible, her team of med techs assisting, hoping to find a cure. Things were looking grim. The Colonel and Daniel had been captured, the Goa'uld in question was floating over the city, and they were hiding, lucky to have escaped detection.  
  
"I intend to." Teal'c replied evenly.  
  
That stopped Sam's pacing, "You do?"  
  
"Indeed." He inclined his head and began walking towards the exit.  
  
"Teal'c?" She rushed after him, throwing a lost look at Janet, who seemed uncertain of what to do. "Keep the lights down, and stay quiet!" Carter whispered loudly, before following Teal'c out the door.  
  
"Teal'c, what are we doing?" She hissed, reaching a hand to tug at his arm.  
  
Teal'c regarded her gravely, "We are going to ambush a group of Jaffa, and using their wrist device, ring up to the mother ship, and rescue O'Neill and Daniel Jackson."  
  
Sam's mouth dropped open. She snapped it shut, "Is that wise?" She finally managed to say.  
  
"Not likely. You should remain behind and protect Doctor Fraiser."  
  
"I won't let you go alone."  
  
Teal'c seemed like he was going to argue, but decided against it, perhaps seeing the importance of having an extra body to pull off this rescue. Major Carter was a brave and fierce warrior; he would do well to have her with him. He inclined his head, and began moving again in the stealthy shadows of the buildings.

* * *

"Do you think we'll get out of this one?"  
  
Jack was sitting in their cell, feet straight out on the ground, back against one of the walls, across from Daniel, who was looking at him expectantly. He stared back at Daniel, not wanting to admit he hadn't heard anything he had said. He had been lost in thought and only looked up because he heard him say _one_. One what, he didn't know.  
  
Taking a guess, he smiled confidently, "Sure."  
  
"You weren't listening, were you?"  
  
Jack paused, "Maybe..."  
  
"Never mind." Daniel looked away from Jack and stared at the door; deceptive in that it was open, wide-open, but for the force field that would knock you on your ass if you touched it.  
  
Jack felt a momentary stab of guilt. "We'll get out of here Daniel." Unaware he'd hit the question dead on.  
  
Daniel looked back at him, "How?"  
  
"I heard you two needed a ride out of here." A brash voice spoke from the door area, making both Jack and Daniel turn their heads in surprise.  
  
"Boch?" Jack swore, "What the hell have you done this time?"  
  
Aris Boch, errant bounty hunter for hire, grinned, "Nothing...yet. I'm here to rescue you."  
  
Jack groaned, if it had been Teal'c he would've thought he'd watched Star Wars one to many times, but this guy didn't know what Star Wars was, "Great. We'll be dead by morning."  
  
"You wound me Colonel." Aris waved a hand across a panel, and the force field crashed with a small hum.  
  
"You don't exactly have a trust worthy history." Daniel pointed out, not making an attempt to leave the cell.  
  
Boch frowned, but the grin came back, "Doctor Jackson, you'll be happy to know the price on your head has gone up...but we can talk about that later. Right now, unless you really want to be one of Nertti's latest experiments, and trust me you _don't_, we should get moving."  
  
Jack and Daniel exchanged a look, "All right, fine, but I don't trust you and when we get out of this, you've got a lot of explaining to do." Jack said, and Boch knew he was going to have more than a lot of explaining to do.  
  
He put on a confident look, and gestured for the men to follow him. They snuck through corridors, making their way steadily towards the ring device, the hallways remarkably clear.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Jack finally asked grimacing as another strong wave of pain raced through, reminding him that he needed that cocktail of Fraisers.  
  
Boch saw the slight tremor pass across his features and tried to not let his worry show, "They're gone. Nertti lost most of her forces getting the phase technology to this level."  
  
Daniel blanched, "She experimented on her own Jaffa?"  
  
"Of course. With the symbiotes they were able to stand the side-effects for longer periods."  
  
Jack felt sick, and not just from the phase effect, "She _really_ needs to die."  
  
The clanging of metal boots on the ship's deck betrayed the Jaffa's presence ahead. Boch waved at them to stay behind and keep quiet. Jack didn't bother with explanations, stepping to the front and leading the way. Daniel looked back at Aris who finally shrugged and fell into line behind Daniel. They skirted from alcove to alcove, getting nearer to their location. _They must be guarding the ring device_, Jack figured, wishing he had a Zat.  
  
Boch tossed one up, reading his mind. Jack could see two figures standing awkwardly by a wall, one of them working a panel.  
  
"Carter?" Jack exclaimed.  
  
The Jaffa fiddling with the wall looked up in surprise, and punched a button, retracting the helmet, "Sir!"  
  
"This is...unexpected." Jack said.  
  
"We were coming to get you O'Neill." Teal'c retracted his helmet, and observed the individual with Jack and Daniel.  
  
Boch approached the panel, "You kiddies can talk later, after we are off the ship."  
  
His warning aside, Jack realized Boch was right. He was going downhill fast, his body weakening, and he could see from the continued pallor on Daniel's face, he was in the same condition. "Right. Teal'c?"  
  
Teal'c nodded, and the others got in position, Teal'c joining with a wrist device. In seconds they were down on the planet.  
  
Jack really hated to ask for help, but he knew he'd fall flat on his face if he took another step. "Teal'c." He called, quietly, trying to not draw attention to his condition. Boch, Daniel and Carter were all ready moving forward.  
  
"Yes O'Neill?"  
  
He hated being weak, but he also hated passing out and waking up somewhere else, which is exactly what was going to happen if he didn't ask for help, "I..." Before he could finish another strong wave of pain assailed every nerve ending in his body, if that were possible, and he found himself sliding to the ground.  
  
A strong hand reached out, supported him, and got him back up. "Thanks Teal'c." He whispered hoarsely.  
  
"It is...no problem."  
  
He wasn't sure how long it took to get back to what was becoming their base of operations, but it seemed forever. The pain had continued to rise, and he was dimly aware of Carter and Boch supporting Daniel by the time they arrived.  
  
Despite his protests, they were laid on beds, and Fraiser had the IV's running in what had to be a new record. He'd thank her later; right now he needed answers from Boch.  
  
He fought to clear his vision, which was blurry for some reason, "Boch!" He hollered, forgetting the need to be quiet.  
  
It wasn't Aris Boch's face that came into focus above him, but Carter's. She smiled, but Jack could see it was fake, the kind of smile you had when you were assuring the dying that they would be okay, "I'm sorry Sir. Janet says you need to rest now."  
  
He tried to reply, but found his lips weren't functioning very well, "Drugged me." He finally slurred. But there wasn't any reply and his eyes closed, taking him into a healing sleep.  
  
Carter turned away from Jack, fighting to not let it show how upset she was. She saw Teal'c watching her, and knew she hadn't been successful, but then again, Teal'c had the ability to see right through a person most of the time.  
  
"Are they going to make it?" Boch asked, looking concerned.  
  
Janet looked at Sam, and didn't answer, her face solemn and subdued. She didn't need to say anything, everyone in the room understood. Jack and Daniel were dying. 


	9. Plans

Author's Note: Getting there, thanks for being patient! I know waiting every other day is rough, don't know what I was thinking to take on two stories simultaneously! Sache8, this chapter should answer your question, you are thinking ahead LOL! I was working on this problem last night but I only write in the mornings.

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
  
Plans**

* * *

"Jack!"   
  
"What?" Jack replied back, not moving or opening his eyes.  
  
Daniel leaned toward Jack's bed, propped on his elbow, "You asleep?"  
  
"No Daniel, I'm talking to you, how could I _possibly_ be asleep?"  
  
Daniel paused, "Right. Sorry. How long do you think we've been here?"  
  
"Been where?"  
  
"Here...the planet."  
  
Jack rolled over slightly, enough to look at Daniel, "I don't know...why?"  
  
"Time is running out. I don't know about you, but I'm not feeling so hot."  
  
_Oh. That was Daniel's point_. Jack couldn't help but admit he wasn't feeling so good either, and if he was even more brutally honest, he wasn't sure they'd be getting out of this one. He didn't say that out loud but judging from the expression Daniel was sporting, he didn't need to.  
  
"Don't give up Daniel." He said instead.  
  
Daniel rolled onto his back, "You too."  
  
"Colonel, Daniel, how do you feel?" Fraiser had slipped into the darkened side-room where they were lying.  
  
"Like a package of raw meat left out of the refrigerator too long." Jack said.  
  
Daniel grimaced, "That's descriptive."  
  
"She asked."  
  
Fraiser smiled, "So I did." She moved in with her stethoscope, checked the IV site, and did a quick appraisal of first Jack then Daniel.  
  
"Doc?"  
  
Fraiser turned to him, after finishing with Daniel, "Yes?"  
  
"How's Carter holding up?"  
  
"Better than you two. She thinks the naquadah in her blood is slowing the rate of decay in her cellular tissue..."  
  
"What?"   
  
Janet sighed, "It's going slower in her. She's also had the vitamin cocktail on regular intervals...frequently."  
  
"That's good...right?" Daniel asked.  
  
Janet nodded, "Actually, all of us are doing better, you missed almost two treatments. It makes a big difference."  
  
"Can't you just double the dose?"   
  
"No Daniel, it doesn't work that way. Overdosing on vitamins doesn't improve their effectiveness, and the level of damage in both your systems has risen to the level where the vitamin cocktail can help, but it can't 'catch up'."  
  
"Damn." Jack wished he were Dorothy and could click his heels three times, and wake up in the infirmary.  
  
"Doesn't work that way Colonel." Janet said.  
  
"Did I say that out loud?"  
  
"Yes Jack." Daniel was grinning from his bed.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Colonel, if you are feeling up for it, some people want to speak with you." Janet asked, studying him carefully, looking for any signs that he wasn't.  
  
Jack knew whom she was talking about. He and Daniel had picked a bad time to go toes up. He hoped Carter had been doing that brainstorming thing, because if she hadn't, they were in big trouble. "Send them in."  
  
Janet nodded, and waved out the door, then headed for a chair. Jack raised an eyebrow at the watchdog behavior. Janet didn't say anything but returned his look.  
  
Carter, Teal'c and Boch filed in, quietly, the way people always enter sickrooms. With that air of worry and tension, and knowing that you don't want to see your friends sick but not wanting to leave them alone either.  
  
"We're not dead yet." Jack said.  
  
Sam paled, "Colonel?"  
  
"I know what you are thinking Carter so cut the act. Daniel and I are still alive, and as long as we are breathing, we've got a chance at making it out of here."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"I assume you've got an idea?"  
  
Sam smiled, a fleeting mixture of hope and sadness, "Yes Sir. Boch was able to answer a lot of our questions. We think we can destroy Nertti's technology and shift the city back into phase with the Stargate, which will allow us to gate home."  
  
Jack was silent for a beat, "Wow...all that all ready. You outdo yourself Carter."  
  
Sam grinned, "Yes Sir."  
  
Daniel watched the interplay between his two friends, bemused, and saw Teal'c smile softly, the tiniest of quirks giving him away.   
  
"Do tell." Jack said.  
  
Carter found a chair, and got comfortable, keeping the flashlight on by her side, but the lens pointed downwards to minimize the glare in the room. "Boch explained what has been happening on the planet."  
  
Jack looked to where Boch was leaning against a wall, one leg crossed over the other, arms folded against his chest. He grinned and nodded, "Seems Nertti is pretty desperate to get an edge on the other System Lords. She started experimenting with an off-shoot of her invisibility technology, this phase thing, because it allows her to not just cloak large objects, like Mother ship's and planets, but it's also virtually undetectable unless the individual knows to look for the specific energy signature."  
  
Jack was staring at Boch in surprise, "Wow."  
  
Teal'c had raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head towards Jack, "Indeed, Aris Boch is quite fluent in Goa'uld technology O'Neill."  
  
"How did you get involved in this? Last time we met, you were a bounty hunter, not a Goa'uld techno geek." Jack was curious but he was also concerned, worried that Aris had sold them out to Nertti for help with his world's addiction to the blue liquid.  
  
"It's not what you are thinking Colonel O'Neill. Nertti approached me with a job, bringing in you four; like I said, you all have high prices on your heads, she wanted to up the price. You four for a cure."  
  
Daniel's eyes widened, "That's a pretty big pay-off."  
  
Boch nodded, "Yes Doctor Jackson, it is, if she could be trusted. Of all the System Lord's, Nertti is most known for not following through. I didn't think she'd do anything in return except eliminate me."  
  
"So why are you here? Why the elaborate set up with the U'Tak'ans?" Jack asked, "By the way, where are the U'Tak'ans?"  
  
"Hiding Colonel. I brokered a side-deal with Nertti for them."  
  
"Son-of-a-bitch, I knew they were in on this!"   
  
"No Colonel, you misunderstand, they are as much a victim of the Goa'uld as you and I. Nertti was going to destroy their planet once the testing was completed. She chose the U'Tak'an world because of their physiology. It's more resistant to the cellular damage than yours."  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes, "I don't care why they were chosen, they sent for us knowing the outcome."  
  
Boch nodded his head, a short bob to and fro, "Yes, they did, but not every world is as _upstanding_ as Earth. Look, it's beside the point. In a way, it was a double set-up of a set-up. They hired me on the side to keep you safe."  
  
"You're kidding." Daniel was now sitting up, staring in disbelief, "My what a tangled web we weave..."  
  
"You can say that again." Carter snorted.  
  
Boch glared, "I'd rather you didn't."  
  
"It's a metaphor." Jack snapped, "Get on with it."  
  
"There isn't much more to tell. Nertti hired me to get you, acting as an agent with the U'Tak'ans, the U'Tak'ans hired me to keep you safe from Nertti...and I decided that you coming here would work for everyone's advantage because you can destroy Nertti." Boch concluded.  
  
"Nice to know you think so highly of us." Jack said dryly, "How are we supposed to manage taking out a Mother ship?"  
  
Daniel was nodding, "And beside that, doesn't she have the information backed up somewhere else? It'd be rather stupid and arrogant to have it..." All eyes were fixed on him, "Never mind." Daniel finished lamely.  
  
"Sir, Boch told me the phase generator is highly unstable. All we need is some well-placed C4 and the ship will go up like a firework." Carter explained.   
  
Jack thought about the risks. On one hand, they would have to ring back to the ship, risk capture, and have to figure a way back out of said ship before it blows. Then on the flip side, not acting, dying from cellular decay, some faster than others, and never getting home to warn Hammond... "All right. We'll do this. But it's not for the U'Tak'ans."  
  
Teal'c looked at him severely. Jack swore, "Fine...we'll do it for everyone, happy?"  
  
Teal'c twitched slightly but remained quiet. Janet had been quiet throughout the briefing, but now seemed angry, "Colonel, you are in no condition to go traipsing aboard a Mother ship!"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"...and furthermore, I insist you stay in that bed, and if I have to..." Janet paused, his reply sinking in, "What?"  
  
"I said-I'm not."  
  
Janet's anger deflated, "Oh."  
  
Jack cast her a tired look, "We'd hurt them more than anything, endanger the mission. We'll stay behind and guard down below. Carter, this is your mission, think you're up for it?"  
  
It was more a rhetorical question than anything, but Carter nodded, "Yes Sir."  
  
"Good luck Major...and Boch?" Jack called, as they began to stand.  
  
Boch paused in unwrapping his body, "Yes?"  
  
"Don't lose my people." He warned.  
  
Boch grinned, a cocky glimmer of self-assurance, "I won't." 


	10. On A Mission

Author's Note: Thanks for bearing with me on this! I got super busy at work, and finished this the other day, before my Atlantis fic, but couldn't get this to post. I got the Atlantis fic to post but this one was under a cloud of bad luck and wouldn't upload for me.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**On A Mission**

* * *

Carter, Teal'c and Boch were slipping through the streets, making their way quietly back to the ring zone. Teal'c had the wrist device ready, and Carter had her pack full of C4. 

"Major Carter." Boch called, his voice low.

Carter glanced back, "What?"

"You've got enough of that C4 stuff, right?"

Carter smiled, "I think so." She assured him, coming to a stop as Teal'c drew up alongside her. He pulled his sleeve back and waited while they joined him in a circle. They were standing close, Carter a little uncomfortable at being forced into proximity to Boch, who didn't seem bothered by it at all.

Boch grinned, "Here we go."

Once aboard the Mother ship, Carter and Teal'c spread out, one to Boch's left and the other to his right. "Where's the phase generator?" Carter asked; her senses attuned to any activity around them.

Boch was all ready walking away from her. Carter rolled her eyes, and didn't press him farther, following behind, with Teal'c bringing up the rear. The path was clear to the generator, something that made Carter distinctly uneasy. She set the pack of C4 on the floor, and started pulling out packs to place. Teal'c stood guard and Boch watched her every move.

"Do you have to do that?"

Boch grinned again, another slow smile, "Do what?"

"_That_."

"I appreciate the fine things in life." He said.

Carter gave him a dirty look, not wanting to admit she was somewhat flattered...maybe. She started placing the explosive in a triangular pattern around the generator. Boch reached over to grab a pack. Carter slapped his hand, "Don't touch."

Boch pulled his hand back, slightly bemused, "_Sorry_."

She finished, and wiping her hands on her pants, set the timer for twenty-minutes. She looked up at Teal'c and nodded.

"That's it?" Boch asked, surprised.

"Yes, that's _it_." Carter said.

Teal'c led the way out, retracing their path. They had gone about halfway when the sound of approaching Jaffa sent them scurrying to defensive positions on other side of the walls, peering around the corner.

Carter's nerves were twanging. Something was wrong. Where were the Jaffa? They should've showed by now. She was getting ready to call to Teal'c when they heard noise behind them.

"Tau'ri!"

_Oh no. _Carter quickly turned, thrusting her hands behind her, and tucking the timer down her waist, hoping they wouldn't find it until it was too late. They were disarmed, six very pissed looking Jaffa jabbed staff weapons, prodding them forward.

It wasn't long before they found themselves in the throne room of the Mother ship. The Jaffa took up guard positions behind and to their side, while one walked out a door and uttered the announcement of the captured prisoners to Queen Snake herself.

Nertti swept into the room, looking at the group with disdain. A Jaffa behind the three instructed them to kneel, his voice harsh and unfeeling. Carter looked at Teal'c, who inclined his head slightly, his message clear; it would be unwise to fight...yet.

They knelt, staring up at Nertti as she came closer, "Why did you come here?"

"We heard the food was good?" Carter said, false bravado and O'Neill influence kicking in.

Boch snorted, "Good one Major."

A guard slammed the butt end of the staff into his shoulder, sending the bounty hunter to the floor. Boch grunted, "Easy boy, don't damage the traitor...not yet, at least."

Nertti pulled her lips up in an amused smile, full of arrogance and self-importance, "Boch. I would say I'm surprised...but I'm not."

"Good." He had righted himself, and stared at her, his eyes flinty cold, all trace of humor evaporated. It sent shivers down Carter's spine. The man kneeling before her was capable of the bounty hunter they knew him to be, not the man who let them go instead of turning them over to the System Lords.

Nertti circled the three, walking behind them slowly, trailing a hand down Teal'c's shoulder, murmuring with contempt, "Shol'va."

Teal'c stiffened but gave no other outward indication of his anger. Carter did it for him, "You're going to die." She said, matter-of-fact, and with little emotion.

Nertti seemed amused, "You overestimate your abilities."

"And you underestimate them...every time." A new voice spoke from the door. All the occupants of the room looked up, surprised, to see Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson standing, weapons raised.

The room was filled with the sharp report of gunfire. Teal'c lunged at the nearest guard, as did Boch. Carter rolled out of the fire, catching the gun that Daniel tossed her way. She came up on one knee and started firing. In seconds it was over, the Jaffa lying dead on the floor, and Nertti standing tense in the middle of the carnage, five weapons pointed at her heart.

She hesitated, a hand ready to move. Jack looked at her, "I wouldn't."

She dropped her hand by her side, "I see you are not as ill as I believed."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Jack drawled, then paused, "Actually no, I'm not."

"Colonel...we need to go." Carter had pulled out the device from her backside, and was reading the display.

Jack looked at Carter, "Was that...?"

Carter blushed, "Yes Sir. I had to hide it."

Jack raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment further, "Let's go kids...and Boch, I told you..."

Boch shook his head, smiling, "Sorry Colonel." He interrupted. "What about her?"

Jack looked over at the Goa'uld, "What about her?"

Boch seemed surprised at the brutality of the implied action, but figured it didn't matter to him. He nodded, and grabbed a Zat from the nearest guard, falling into position with the rest of the group, as they backed out of the room; he zatted the door, leaving Nertti trapped, and a countdown at five minutes.

The rings deposited them in the U'Tak'an alley, and they quickly left the circle, all five faces turned up to watch the Mother ship hovering. Carter checked the display, "5...4...3...2...1..." and the ship seemed to shake imperceptibly, then harder. Flames erupted outwards, engulfing the ship's pyramidal shape, and a tremendous flash. Debris started raining on the city.

"Run!" Carter hollered.

Jack and Daniel had fought to stay on their feet, and now wavered, but struggled to dive for cover in the nearest building. They just made it, as bits of warped metal fell in the streets. They leaned against the wall, breathing heavy from the exertion. Carter and Teal'c were looking at them, concern for their condition apparent.

Before they could voice their worry, the ground shook, similar to when their ordeal had begun, and the Stargate had disappeared. Carter smiled, a look of victory, "The phase effect, it's gone!"

Jack figured as much. The shaking came to a stop, and they left their refuge, walking back into the U'Tak'an street filled with smoldering debris.

"We need to get back to Fraiser." Jack said, feeling like he was ten days overdue for sleep.

"Did you not say you would stay in bed O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, staring at his friend evenly.

Jack was going to reply when Daniel intervened, "He did. We were attacked after you left by a group of Jaffa. They knew you were coming."

"Indeed."

Jack's legs were turning to jelly, "We can play catch-up later. Right now, I'd _really_ like to get home."

"Do you require assistance O'Neill?"

Jack hated being weak, "Not yet." He said tiredly. "Let's get Fraiser and go. She can send a fresh crew to work on this...disease." He left it unsaid that soon it would be to late for him and Daniel, but maybe Carter and the others could be saved.

They headed for their temporary headquarters, when Ka'ta and the council came flooding out of a building, "Colonel O'Neill!"

Jack didn't break pace, "Not now."

Ka'ta colored, "I'm sorry Colonel!" He called, standing awkwardly in the street, "We had no choice."

Jack stayed silent; knowing now wasn't the time to respond. If he did, there would be no hope of a treaty. He wasn't feeling generous right now. Daniel had been watching him out of the corner of his eyes, and seemed relieved at his unusual restraint.

As they approached the building, Fraiser had come out to meet them, glaring for all her worth, "I see you made it back."

Jack grinned, "Nice to see you too."

"Bed. Now."

Jack's grin dropped slightly, "Doc..."

"No. No _Doc_...get in bed, now, and Daniel, don't you _dare_ say it." She snapped, then turned back and marched into the building, leaving a stunned group.

Boch whistled low, "Wow."

"You don't know the half of it." Jack sighed, "Let's go Daniel, before she finds the extra large needles."

* * *

"The rate of decay seems to have halted General." Janet was sitting across from General Hammond in his office. The team had made the trek to the Gate, which had stood back in its original position, looking as if it had never gone anywhere at all, which really, it hadn't.

She had insisted Jack and Daniel be carried back to the Gate on stretchers, something the Colonel had protested vehemently, but as Chief Medical Officer, she had threatened him to within an inch of a court martial if he didn't cooperate. He had, albeit with a great deal of reluctance, but had turned around and slept the entire trip home.

They had gotten him and Daniel settled in an isolation room, and with the benefit of the SGC's medical staff, gotten both men feeling more comfortable than they had in a couple of days. The latest test results were promising but Janet wasn't sure how the disease was going to progress. She was secretly hoping for a spontaneous cure, because otherwise, she wasn't sure there was anything they could do for them, and even herself, Major Carter and the other SGC members who had been phased.

Hammond nodded, "Keep me updated Doctor Fraiser."

Janet stood, "I will Sir. I'm heading down to check on them and run another set of tests."

"How are you and Major Carter holding up?"

"Good. The vitamin cocktail on a regular basis kept us from falling as ill as the Colonel and Daniel. Our cellular decay has also halted, as it has in everyone who was affected." She paused, "It _is_ good news General. It means we might be able to stop this thing."

Hammond nodded again, "Good luck Doctor."

She smiled back, luck wasn't something she usually banked on, but when it came to SG-1, she'd had to call on it more times than she was comfortable admitting, "Thank you Sir."

* * *

"Sam...look at this!"

Carter looked up from the computer display she was studying, "What is it?"

"Look." Janet pointed at the microscope.

Carter headed over and peered in the eyepiece, "What am I looking at?"

"What do you think?" Janet asked.

"A blood sample?"

"Do you notice anything _unusual_?"

Carter shook her head, "No...it looks like a normal blood sample?"

"Exactly." Janet said, pleased.

"Do you mean..." Carter began.

"Yes!" Janet was positively beaming now, "That's the recent sample from Daniel."

"No!" Carter exclaimed, afraid to believe what she was hearing. "Really?"

"Sam...the disease, it's clearing up on it's own. It makes sense, I can't believe I didn't consider this before."

Carter was thinking, following Janet's train of thought, "Of course! The body has the remarkable ability to heal itself...diseased cells die out and are replaced with healthy ones."

"Exactly. On the planet, the rate of decay was faster than the rate of replenishment; therefore, they continued to get worse, as did all of us. Now that we are removed from the phase effect, the healthy cells are replacing the diseased ones."

"This means..."

"The Colonel and Daniel are going to be just fine!" Janet finished, excitement transmitted into her stance.

"We should go tell them."

"You go ahead, I want to run a few more tests, and see if the same holds true for the U'Tak'ans, though I'm certain it will." Janet said.

Carter was all ready gone.

* * *

Epilogue

Jack was staring at the IV line running into his arm, following it back up to the bag of nutrients and other stuff the Doc had ordered them on. Carter had brought the good news, beaming and full of excitement. He hadn't been that surprised, something that deflated Carter's enthusiasm, but he had noticed a distinct improvement of his fatigue within a day of gating home. Instead of feeling like he had been up for ten days straight, it felt more like two or three.

After Carter had left, Jack had thought they could go, and he wasn't pleased to find out that wasn't the case. Doc wanted to treat them an extra day since their case had gotten so severe compared to the rest of the off-world members. He had grouched, bitched and generally whined and gotten no-where.

"Staring at it won't make it go away."

"I know that." Jack looked away from the tubing and found Daniel watching him with barely concealed amusement.

"Have a good nap?"

Jack had fallen asleep after Carter had left. Not intentionally, he'd wanted to stay awake, just to prove he wasn't feeling any of the aftereffects of the attack of the mutant cells, but stubbornness alone couldn't parlay the tiredness he had still felt. He _did_ feel better, "I'm not five Daniel. I stopped taking naps a long time ago." He said instead.

Daniel didn't say anything, but settled back against his pillow, a ghost of a smile flickering across his face.

"You can stop that."

Daniel continued to look at the ceiling, "Stop what?"

"That."

"Maybe you should take another nap?" Daniel said.

"Daniel..."

THE END


End file.
